


Mort

by Enna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enna/pseuds/Enna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis mort.<br/>Je suis mort sous mes montagnes de traumatismes, de torture, de trahisons, de cauchemars, de problèmes et de morts trop proches. Les ténèbres ont lentement empli mon cœur et mon esprit. Je ne pense plus, je ne peux plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort

Je suis mort.  
Je suis mort sous mes montagnes de traumatismes, de torture, de trahisons, de cauchemars, de problèmes et de morts trop proches. Les ténèbres ont lentement empli mon cœur et mon esprit. Je ne pense plus, je ne peux plus. J'ère dans ma tour, laissant paraître un faux sourire. Ils ne le savent pas, ne me connaissent pas, ne peuvent pas ressentir le trou noir absorbant mon humanité de jour en jour. Je me bat à leur côté sans rien laisser paraître. Je n'y réfléchi plus, mon corps agit par habitude. Je leur parle comme avec les journalistes. Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. Ils ne m'ont pas vu avant que j'aie abandonné, avant que j'aie laissé entrer la douleur maintenant rendue trop forte. Je suis fatigué, exténué, mort.

J'ai recommencé à boire. J'avais arrêté pendant près de deux ans avant que tout ne devienne trop épuisant. Il l'ont remarqué: une faille dans mon masque, mon bouclier. Il devait être 9 ou 10 heure du matin quand Cap et Natasha sont entrés dans le salon. J'étais étendu sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main, fixant le vide de mon regard vide. L'alcool ne soulage plus mes souffrances depuis longtemps, mais boire me permet de relâcher mes masques cachant mes cicatrices: une petite pause. C'est pourquoi je m'isole normalement dans mon atelier ou sur mon étage: je ne veut pas qu'ils me voit me briser. Peut-être est-ce un dernier S.O.S avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide? Enfin...quelque chose de plus stupide que d'habitude. Ils ont cessé leur conversation et m'ont fixé. Je sentais leur regard pesant et rempli de déception et ... Serait-ce de l'inquiétude? Impossible. Je ne peux même pas les regarder: je n'ai pas bougé, je suis trop épuisé, je suis pris dans ma tête. Soudainement, Steve est devant moi, accroupis, une main sur mon épaule, l'autre retirant la bouteille de whisky de mon emprise. Il semble dire quelque chose, mais je n'entend rien. Sa main est maintenant sur ma joue, forçant mes yeux sur les siens, mais je ne vois rien. Je perçois un mouvement à mes pieds, Natasha a posé mes jambes sur ses cuisses et semble me les masser. Je ne suis pas sûr, je suis bloqué du monde extérieur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais j'ai lentement réussi à récupérer mes masques et à les remettre en place. Mes jambes sont toujours sur Natasha et Steve me regarde toujours avec une main sur ma joue. Mes yeux se perdent dans ceux de mon coéquipier, ils me détendent. Je me lève doucement accrochant un sourire nerveux et embarrassé qui, je l'espère, démontre ma gratitude. Le chemin du canapé à l'ascenseur semble interminable lorsque l'on se fait suivre du regard.

Tout le monde m'a un jour ou l'autre regardé avec déception. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais trouvé assez intelligent, assez poli, assez comme Howard, assez comme Maria. Même si je n'ai été qu'une belle image pour duper les médias, je n'ai jamais été assez bon pour eux. Tous les regards qu'ils me portaient étaient remplis de déception. Rhodey m'a rencontré dans un mauvais moment de ma vie. J'étais un jeune, saoul à longueur de journée, arrogant et producteur d'armes. Pepper doit toujours souffrir de mes erreurs. Les Avengers n'ont vu que la façade où je me présente comme arrogant, playboy et sûr de moi. Je peux parfaitement comprendre de la déception de temps à autres. Ils méritent tellement mieux qu'un coéquipier qui ne travaille pas bien en équipe, qui désobéit aux ordres et qui les traite comme des humans inférieurs à lui-même. Ils méritent mieux qu'un homme brisé pour les couvrir pendant les missions.

Plongé dans mes idées noires et ma nostalgie, je n'ai pas remarqué que la porte de mon atelier s'ouvrait avant que Steve ne me touche l'épaule. Je sursautai, surpris:  
«Tony...»  
«Je peux t'aider Cap?»  
Il resta silencieux et s'appuya sur un des seul coin vide de ma table de travail. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de rassurant comme si tout allait s'arranger. Si seulement je pouvait toujours y croire. 

Après quelques secondes, Steve parla enfin:  
«Tu sais, quand nous nous sommes rencontré, je n'ai pas tout de suite vu qui tu étais vraiment. Je me suis fié à l'opinion publique et au rapport de Natasha. C'est quand nous avons commencé à nous battre ensemble que j'ai vu. J'ai vu à quel point tu protégeais les gens que tu aimais même si tu devais tout sacrifier pour eux. Et ça n'a pas changé, tu passe presque toutes tes journées à améliorer nos armes et nos défenses, tu nous héberge, tu nous nourris et tu es toujours là pour nous sans jamais rien demander en retour-»

«Steve...», commençais-je, abasourdi.

«Quand je t'ai dis d'arrêter de te prendre pour un héros et que tu ne te sacrifierais jamais pour quelqu'un, continua t-il, je n'ai jamais eu aussi tord. Tu es un héros, Tony, et parmis les meilleurs: ceux qui font tout pour les autres, mais qui ne prennent rien en retour. Pourtant, tu pourrais prendre tout ce que tu veux. Tu as créer tellement de choses, je suis certain que, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais prendre le contrôle de tout le pays, où même le mond-»

'Pourquoi? Pourquoi dit-il cela? Je, je ne comprend pas. Je l'observai, essayant de trouver un sourire mesquin caché qui pourrais expliquer ce qu'il raconte. Il ne peut pas réellement penser cela. Il ne peut pas. Je suis une abomination, un monstre. Il doit avoir fait un pari avec les autres, je ne sais pas. Non. C'est Capitaine América, il ne ferait pas cela. Alors que ce passe t-il? C'est peut-être un sort. Oui, un sort. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Un sort, un sort...

«-ormidable. Mais, Tony, tu es quand même un humain, avec des sentiments. Tu dois prendre soin de toi et tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous.»

Steve pris mes mains et me regarda avec les yeux remplis d'admiration, d'amour et d'espoir. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Un doux sourire suspendu à ses lèvres, il posa sa main sur ma joue comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

«Je sais que tu souffre, nous le voyons, je le vois. Ça me blesse de te voir si triste, si détruit.»

Sa main est si chaude, ses yeux si franc que j'en oublie tout les malheurs, les souffrances ainsi que l'idée même qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'honnête. Mes yeux ne quittent plus les siens. Je le vis poser ses lèvres sur mon front, sa main maintenant enfouie dans mes cheveux. Je me sens rougir. Quoi?! Rougir?! Tony Stark ne rougis pas, définitivement pas. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. 

«Parle moi, Tony.»

Comme sur commande, mes masques tombèrent et je rouvris mes yeux, maintenant dévoilant toutes mes émotions dissimulées si longtemps. Une première larme glissant le long de ma joue. Steve me pris immédiatement dans ses bras, me portant jusqu'au canapé de mon atelier et nous y étendant. Moi, collé sur son torse tandis qu'il me chuchota des mots rassurants que je n'entendis pas vraiment. Sur son chandail mouillé de mes larmes sans fin, j'écoutai le son de sa voix me portant vers le sommeil. 

Je pu pour la première fois croire en la résurrection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! C'est ma première fanfiction et honnêtement, je sais que c'est pas vraiment bon. Je fais juste ça pour le plaisir et pour faire sortir ces idées qui prennent de l'espace dans ma tête pendant les jours où je suis débordée. Je ne m'attend pas à de fantastiques commentaires, ou même seulement à des commentaires. En plus, j'ai écris en français ce qui réduit le nombre de lecteurs. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer et je vais probablement me tourner vers l'anglais puisque certaines de mes idées me viennent dans ce language.  
> J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié et désoler pour les fautes probablement présentes un peu partout.


End file.
